Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's True Intentions
by Ryu3
Summary: Tenchi comes homes from Tokyo to be greeted by a very different Ryoko after one of Washu's experiments...


Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's True Intentions  
  
Tokyo: A huge, bustling metropolis in the heart of Japan, surrounded by many people on bikes, foot and the odd few in cars, which made this city what it was. Yet, it was not the focus of this days happenings, due to the school holidays. Back at the Masaki household, Tenchi was heading back towards his families house, his school bag slung over his shoulder, still pretty tired after thirty minutes of walking after the bus back home. As he began to near towards the olden style, oriental house, he was greeted by a not so welcoming friend.  
"Tenchi!!" Came a slightly high-pitched, love strucken voice. Out of the bushes, came the usual pale green haired fangirl of Tenchi, lunging headfirst towards him.  
"Wha?!" Tenchi yelped. Before he could do anything, he was on the floor in Ryoko's embrace, her chest pushed firmly in his face.   
"Your back!!" Ryoko squealed, like a little pig, snuggling up to him.  
Tenchi, now a bright red, tried to push his face away from her, "Ryoko! Get off me!" Tenchi yelped, grabbing her right arm and managing to fling her off, into another set of bushes.  
"Aiiiiii!!" Ryoko yelled, a very long strung yell at that. As she hit the ground near the bushes, she yelped, getting up quickly and dusting herself off. "Looks whos grumpy!!" She huffed, pouting.  
"So would you be, I just want to sit down..." Tenchi replied, sighing as he straightened out his clothes.   
Ryoko grinned, "Well, why don't we have a little fun!" She giggled, pouncing on him again, "C'mon! You know that I've always wanted to see your bedroom!" She laughed, only to be thrown off again, rolling over near to the lake.  
"What is all that noise?! Ryoko?!" Came a anger filled voice from inside the Masaki home, Ayeka opening the door quickly. "Ryoko! Get back here! Your going to make us look so stupid when Ten-" She blinked, gasping. "Tenchi! Your back!" Ayeka yelled, a smile crossing her face as she went to run to him.  
"Not so fast, little missy!" There came a small explosion, infront of Ayeka, forcing her off her feet. Ryoko, was standing up, her hand pointed towards the point of impact, smoke coming from it. "Look whos being stupid now," Ryoko stated, grinning.  
Tenchi just blinked, sweatdropping, "Can we just all go inside?" He questioned, cocking his head.  
Ayeka pushed herself to her feet, glaring at Ryoko out the corner of her eye, "We'd be glad to!" She smiled, quickly going back inside.  
"Oh no! Don't think I'm through with you yet you stuck up little-!" Ryoko said, before disappering into thin air.  
Tenchi just rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose I'll just go inside then..." He looked slightly surprised, being left alone for once. After a second or two, he walked into the Masaki household, losing the door behind himself. When he did so, Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting on the sofa, Washu trying to pry them off each other.  
"He's mine!" Ayeka screamed out, forcing Ryoko over.  
"I'd like to see you try! Princess!" Ryoko glared, chucking her off.  
"Oh boy... Must you always act like this?" Washu questioned, looking upwards, "Oh, hi Tenchi. Want to help me with a test?" Washu asked. Suddenly, Ayeka and Ryoko stopped fighting.   
"No he does not!" They bother yelled in unison.  
Washu stepped back, sweatdropping, "Fine. Come on Ryoko!" She quickly grabbed Ryoko, yanking her down to the basement with her.   
Ryoko, struggling yelled, "Hey! I didn't get a say in thiiiissssss!!" She screamed.  
"Hehe. Stupid woman." Ayeka giggled, looking back to Tenchi. "It's been like this ever since you went..."   
"I can tell..." He sweatdropped.  
  
In the basement:   
  
"Lemme' go you evil, old hag!" Ryoko continued to struggle, tied to a table.   
Washu, just laughed slightly, "Don't worry. I just want you to test out this little formula I made. It will intensify any emotion, in any person, one-hundred fold! Only by the genius, Washu!" Washu stated, matter-of-factly, laughing slightly as she picked up a needle.  
Ryoko went wide-eyed, gasping slightly, "N-No needles! Anything but needles!!" She whimpered, yet Washu continued.  
"It's just a litle prick. I didn't raise such a wimp of a girl." Washu said, dissapointed, before pushing the needle slowly into Ryoko's left arm, injecting it into a vein.   
"Ow!" Ryoko yelped, as Washu pulled it from her.  
"See? Not that bad, now was it?" Washu laughed, beginning to undo her bonds.   
Ryoko jumped up, glaring, "What did you mean when you said 'It will intesify my emotions'?!" She demanded.  
"You'll see." Washu giggled, getting back to her experiments.  
"You bit..." Ryoko grunted, stopping herself in mid-sentense, not wanting to say something she'll regret. With that, she turned and disappered from sight, appering in the living room. "Teeeeeennnnnnchhhhhiiiiiii!" She said in a high-pitched, long strung voice as she looked around. "Tenchi? Where are you?" She blinked, whimpering.  
"He's gone out to pick some carrots for Ryo-Ohki," From the kitchen, came Sasami's voice.  
Ryoko, poked her head into the kitchen, "You sure?" She questioned.  
"Yep. We needed some for dinner tonight as well, remember?" Sasami asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Ryoko replied, sweatdropping. Seeing as she hadn't actually been listening to Sasami for the whole morning. She disappered again, appering in the carrot patchs. "Tenchi!! Where are you, my love?!" Ryoko yelled again, looking around. What she saw, she did not like. While Tenchi was working the fields, Ayeka was flirting and fawning over him, talking about how great he was.  
"Wow! You must be really strong Tenchi! I could never do anything like that!" Ayeka giggled.  
Seeing this, Ryoko went wide-eyed, which quickly turned to a glare. Suddenly, she felt a intense anger rush through her, not knowing that the drug Washu was testing on her had kicked in. Gripping her hand tightly, the jealous Demon Summoner began to create a huge, red ball of pure energy. Yelling, "DIE!!" As quickly as she had said it, she had threw it towards her.   
Startled, Ayeka and Tenchi quickly looked. "AHHHHHH!!!" Ayeka screamed, almost getting hit dead on. Flying backwards, she hit a tree, slumping to the floor. Tenchi, had barely managed to roll out the way.  
"Ryoko! What on Earth do you think your doing?!" Tenchi yelled, looking to Ayeka's limp body.  
Ryoko, just glared, her eyes a bright red. "Wh-What? Yo-You can't be Ryoko!" Tenchi said, in disbelief.  
"So, you were enjoying your company were you?!" Ryoko, looked seriously annoyed, charging another ball of red energy.   
"No! Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled, as she threw the energy ball at him. Quickly, he rolled out the way again.  
"I will kill you!" Ryoko screamed. The bottled up hate inside her finally being released in one full blast.  
"WHA!" Tenchi yelped, ducking and rolling along the floor as each energy blast came slightly closer to hitting him.  
"Stay still and I won't make it hurt! Make it easy on yourself!" Ryoko yelled, raising her hands. As she did, huge amounts of red and green light began to go into the gems on her hands. As it did so, a huge black portal began to open behind her. Out of it, a huge black hand broke through.   
"Holy..." He gasped, backing up. As he did, more and more of a huge beast, made from strands of darkness pulled itself out from the portal.   
"Now Tenchi, you will die!" Ryoko screamed, but from behind him came a voice.   
"Tenchi! Get down!" Before he could do anything, five bullet shots went flying into Ryoko, causing her to yell out.  
Tenchi looked back quickly, to see Kiyone and Mishoshi, guns aimed at Ryoko. "What are you doing?! Your not killing her!"  
"Were not!" Kiyone glared, "They are darts!"   
"Huh?" Tenchi looked back, seeing as the creature began to withdraw, slowing down considerably. "Your putting her to sleep?"  
"Thats the plan, and we get cake!" Mishoshi giggled.  
"Oh, shush." Kiyone muttered, rolling her eyes.  
After a few seconds, Ryoko finally begun to spoke, "No... I was so close to killing him... I can't... close my... eyes..." Ryoko slowly trailed off, before falling from the air, to the ground, in deep slumber.   
"Phew..." Tenchi sighed in relief, looking at her. "Quickly. We have to get Ayeka and Ryoko to bed, make sure there okay."   
Kiyone nodded, "Yeah. I'll carry Ayeka with Mishoshi, and you take Ryoko." With that, Kiyone and Mihoshi headed to the tree, both picking up a opposite side of Ayeka.  
"Awww! She's so heavy!" Mihoshi whimpered.  
"Oh, shut up and stop whining!" Kiyone muttered. The two Space Police officers taking off Ayeka to her room.  
"So... You really hate Ayeka and me that bad, huh?" Tenchi sighed, grunting as he picked her up. "I can't blame you..." He let out another sigh, beginning to drag Ryoko back towards the house. Afterwards, Ryoko nor Ayeka remebered the incident, and no one, not even Washu wanted to tell them, for fear of what might happen. A few weeks later, Tenchi had left again back to Tokyo, for another grueling term, before coming back home again. 


End file.
